


Would you still love me the same

by dazaionice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kenma cries, M/M, but he's gets happy at the end, kisses and other things, kuroo is study addicted, make out, they're working things out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaionice/pseuds/dazaionice
Summary: Kenma always mocked couples where one or the other were needy, asking for the other's attention and affection constantly. This sort of craving always looked ridiculous through his eyes and a very dependent behaviour. Until it was not. Until Kenma fell for Kuroo. Until him and Kuroo started dating and he got a slight taste of what love felt like.Alternatively, what happens if Kuroo Tetsurou (not quite accidentaly), fails to give Kozume Kenma his appropriate share of attention.





	Would you still love me the same

**Author's Note:**

> Work for [Kate](https://twitter.com/oink8) (make sure to follow her twitter account, her art is the softest thing ever!) with the prompt: kuroo busy with studies while kenma works but feels neglected.  
> this had been so fun to write, i hope everyone enjoys the way these two work things out on their relationship;

Kenma always mocked couples where one or the other were needy, asking for the other's attention and affection constantly. This sort of craving always looked ridiculous through his eyes and a very dependent behaviour. Until it was not. Until Kenma fell for Kuroo. Until him and Kuroo started dating and he got a slight taste of what love felt like. 

 

Love was neglected by Kenma for 16 years, until he watched his teammates getting love confessions every month and dating eventually. It took a while more for him to realize that Kuroo was the main piece of the puzzle of his life, almost like a sun he orbited around or the moon that circulated his world. Kenma was so tied to him that he became totally unable to see an alternative sort of life where a girl would take the place Kuroo occupied for so long.

 

Under the winter clouds, he realized that he loved Kuroo. Under a warm blanket, he confessed his feelings with fidgeting hands. Under the ceiling of Kuroo’s dorm, they kissed for the first time.

 

It had been a very calm path since then. Kuroo went to college and Kenma followed him a year later to University of Tokyo. After realizing that his current course, psychology, wasn’t exactly what he wanted, he changed for graphic design and searched for an internship on the area. It had been pretty easy, he caught the teachers’ eyes with his concepts and art style pretty soon, getting a position of prestige.

 

Meddling between a part time job and a course he had a certain ability and ease wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, considering he spent time enough at home. Not the same could be said about Kuroo. The  _ nerd  _ worked for a double major on biochemistry and a minor on sociology, suffering a bit with the task of alternating between both areas and two separate campus.

 

More often than not, Kuroo was busy with essays and works for college. Kenma appreciated his strength for dealing with everything and still doing his best to take care of his boyfriend, indulging him with movie nights, dates, love, care, fun and good sex. But it still bothered Kenma to no end how, for the past two weeks, he hadn’t been given an ounce of attention.

 

Kenma sat down on top of Kuroo’s desk and looked at the older, placing a hand on his disheveled hair and massaged his scalp. “Wanna watch a movie with me?”

 

Kuroo didn’t even look up to stare at him. Not even a single inch was moved between them, the only motion happening being from Kenma’s never stilling fingers. 

 

“Kuroo?” Kenma's soft voice tone was filled with patience and some drops of worry. His fingers stilled in hesitance and waited for some sort of response to whether he should or shouldn’t throw some water on top of Kuroo’s head. 

 

No need for water to be dumped. Kuroo looked at him with slightly glassy eyes, the type of tired eyes that goes in and out of focus easily due to excessive focus. “Hey kitten. Did you ask me something?”

 

Kenma didn’t have the heart to fight him. Not when he was in such a busy point of his school life, delivering tons of essays and working on a new project to gain some extra credits. Not when he had tired eyes, wore his hair down, oversized shirt looking creased and probably not having a clue on what time it was.

 

“Wanna go watch a movie?” He repeated and waited. His fingers didn’t still again as he waited for a response. Kuroo’s soft and tired smile was enough of an answer. “Sorry  _ roller docker _ , I need to finish this till the weekend.”

 

Kenma shaked off the kitchen utensil nickname that he found somewhat endearing. He hit Kuroo’s head as a comeback for his behavior of not caring for himself.

 

“Idiot. Go ‘sleep.” With a kiss delivered on the forehead and another one shared on top of Kuroo’s dry lips, Kenma walked away towards the couch.

 

Leaving behind his study addicted boyfriend, the blonde wondered for how long he would have to leave his boyfriend behind.

 

Two days later, they stood on the same situation. 

 

“Kuro, let's go to bed.”

 

It was 4am. Kuroo didn't go to bed at all that night, instead busying himself with sitting on the couch and reading through his pile of books, writing things down. Kenma sat on top of Kuroo’s legs, knocked the book to the ground and made impossible for the older man to move and try to get it. He was tired, needy for attention and a bit concerned for his boyfriend's health. 

 

Kenma stopped answering when called ‘kitten’. He also started to deny the requests for some back massage, ignoring or sometimes answering with a snarky remark. Plus he started to ignore Kuroo’s questions during their time together and responding dryly on texts. If the blonde was going to be tortured, he sure as hell would bring Kuroo down with him. 

 

But even he had his limits of unconcern. 

 

“Kenma please don't drop my book.” Kuroo mumbled, his voice hoarse and dripping with exhaustion.

 

Kenma felt anger and frustration boiling through his spine, making its way toward his mouth on the shape of some quite rude remarks. But his sleepy and patient brain made the negativity somewhat dissolve in his bloodstream, and all was well in the blink of an eye. 

 

Kenma brought his face closer to Kuroo's neck and snaked his arms around the man's chest. He nuzzled there, feeling the warmth. It felt like home, it felt natural and safe. This was common ground and something usual for the two. Kuroo's perfume hit him like a mellow wave and he closed his hands into fists in front of the white shirt the black haired wore. Tasting the scent, the blonde littered kisses through the small expanse of skin on his reach. Simple and tender, only the lips making contact with Kuroo’s neck.

 

“Kenma, I can’t.”

 

And just like that, all the warm blanket that Kenma put on top of them was torn. Ripped and tossed aside, left to be forgotten and become smoke on their chilly apartment. 

 

“Fine.” The voice that came from Kenma barely sounded like the one from seconds early.

 

Kenma didn’t even bother to think twice while getting up from Kuroo’s lap. He didn’t look back while the tears stinged his eyes and made his throat burn with a knot. He didn’t even bother for his neighbors when he hit the door on the doorframe, the loud slam echoed through their house.

 

He barely had no pride to deny the fact that he was crying out of frustration, exhaustion, need for love and comfort. Kuroo  **did** love him, Kenma knew he did. But still, where was the proof? Where was the heat that lived between them? The cozy feeling, the companionship and even the friendship that lingered between them while lavishing kisses across Kenma's freckled shoulders?

 

The young man walked toward his bed,  _ their bed, _ tears already falling stubbornly even with his utmost effort to keep them in. To keep the pain inside his heart, to not let Kuroo see it in any way otherwise he might see him as weak or maybe just judge him as annoying.

 

The heavy blanket wasn’t Kuroo. For that reason, he shed his tears without much concern for being seen. Trembling and hugging his legs for protection, he hated it. He hated himself for craving attention, hated Kuroo for not being more thoughtful, hated his college for busying him so much and also hated how he had fallen in love so fast and so easily. He believed that the warmth would last forever.

 

Kenma was still awake when the door opened, a creaking sound stirring his not so silent sobs and not so delicate trembles. The steps were silent and cautions on the wooden floor, grave and low complaints coming from it. The steps were even more cautious once Kuroo reached the rug and eventually, their bed.

 

Kuroo sat down and let out a heavy exhale. Kenma could picture clearly how he looked, probably broken, tired and done of their passive fight. Eyes travelling everywhere, eyebags mixing on tired skin, tired soul. 

 

Now Kenma regretted hating. 

 

A small sob tried to escape his lips, but he held his ground and kept quiet. But with the small shuffling, Kuroo moved behind him. “Kenma?”

 

His voice sounded so sweet and yet so distant. Kenma's diaphragm contracted when he breathed in and the faux blonde was betrayed by his own body, a sob finally breaking through his lips. “Kitten.”

 

More shifting from behind and soon a body was next to him under the blankets, arms encircled his middle and pushed him flush against a furnace heat. Too warm for someone who was outside the room on the chilly living room, but Kenma accepted it all the same. 

 

It's not like Kenma could stop his sobs now, with warmth and  _ home  _ cuddling him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo said on his ear, hot breath fanning on his wet neck. “I'm so, so sorry Kenma.”

 

Shedding kisses on the back of Kenma's neck, shoulders and back, Kuroo whispered requests of apology as one would pray. Lips dragged around his sensitive skin, damp with tears in a way that managed to calm Kenma down eventually. 

 

Kuroo regretted so hard for answering Kenma the way he did, for not giving him exactly what he wanted and needed. Something so simple and yet so neglected by him in a way that caused destruction as a wave who would grow into a tsunami. He loved Kenma. Kenma was the most precious thing he ever encountered on his life. The black haired man realized that he would have to know when to lay down his book, drop his pen and close his laptop in the name of the small person pressed against his chest. 

 

“It's not your fault.” A hoarse voice whispered and broke Kuroo out of his stupor of regret, bringing him down to earth to face his consequences. But that was okay.

 

“You know that's not true.”

 

“It is.”

 

“It isn’t. No fighting me about this Kitten.”

 

Kenma wiggled on Kuroo's arms and turned around, facing the black haired. His eyes were rimmed with red alongside his nose and cheeks, and Kuroo's heart broke a little more. He didn't have much time to observe the younger because he buried his head on Kuroo's chest, inhaling deeply and steeling himself. Kuroo was glad to notice that Kenma’s trembles decreased.

 

Kenma placed his ear on top of Kuroo’s chest and listened his heartbeats. They were steady and slow, a reminder that they were together now and things would get better. Kenma hoped for that.

 

“I was the one who let you alone in the dark like this. You didn’t do anything, small fry.” There it was, Kuroo’s habit of calling him random things using a loving tone,  turning it into a soft nickname.

 

Kenma didn’t reply, instead he counted the heartbeats and fought the lone sobs that sometimes sneaked into his breathing. The smaller stretched his arm, reaching Kuroo’s back and hugging him tight. One hand remained in Kuroo’s chest, holding firmly and creasing the white fabric.

 

“Hey,” Kuroo’s vocal cords made his chest vibrate when he spoke but Kenma was too tired to actually mind it. “do you love me?”

 

A hand was placed on top of faux blonde strands and the older caressed the younger’s head slowly. Kenma closed his eyes, feeling the caress lull him into sleep as lightly as Kuroo’s fingertips passing through his scalp. Kenma nuzzled on his chest. “Why don’t you ask me tomorrow?”

 

Kuroo’s giggle was like honey to Kenma’s ears, even though the laugh was utterly horrendous.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Kenma was sure he heard Kuroo say “I love you” before falling asleep.

 

They woke up to the sun being poorly filtered by their thin white curtains, making their eyelids reddish while their eyes were closed. Kenma hid his face on Kuroo’s back and took a deep sweet breath, interlacing his legs with the taller one. Kuroo held his hand and brought it closer to his chest.

 

Kenma fell asleep again.

 

The second time he woke up, he was alone in bed. So, he built a blanket cocoon and turned his back to the window in order to block the light that stubbornly hit his eyes. At some point the light vanished and the room got comfortably dark. He fell asleep for the third time.

 

The third time he woke up, kisses were being shed across his entire face. Wet, annoying little pecks that smelled like toothpaste and cologne. Kenma shook his head, tried to avoid the lips touching his skin and pushed the chest pressed fully onto him. It took the smaller some seconds to process the fact that Kuroo was seated on top of him.

 

“Kuroo!” Kenma wasn’t a weak boy. He played volleyball for years and still did so, in a sports club him and Kuroo took part in. He was a setter so he had a considerate amount of strength on his arms. But that strength isn’t effective once you have almost 80kgs on top of you.

 

“Rise and shine, little spoon.”

 

_ Kuroo really needs to stop calling me kitchen utensils,  _ Kenma thought not so bitterly. It was hard to be bitter when you’re under kisses’ attack. “Please stop!”

 

Kuroo stopped his assault and raised his body a bit. That gave Kenma some time to reboot his brain. The first thing he noticed was that Kuroo had a gorgeous, soft and simple smile stamped on his face. His hair was styled as usual, meaning he had a huge bed head hair with part of it falling on top of his eye. He probably took a shower and changed clothes already, considering how good smelling he was and how he wore a hoodie instead of the earlier white shirt. Kuroo looked healthy, for once.

 

The window curtains were open again and warm, soft light being shed on their skin. The light painted Kuroo’s eyes with a golden shade, his skin shimmering. Kenma, on the other hand, looked even more whiter than his usual complexion, yellow hair strands standing out under the light rays.

 

The third thing he noticed was a Pokémon bowl with cereal and milk on his bedside table.

 

“So, do you love me now?” Kuroo looked smug, proud of his sweet wake up call. Most of his weight were on his knees and he got some balance with the hands placed on each side of Kenma’s head.

 

Kuroo was focused on his mission to make Kenma happy again. The marks from the earlier night were still imprinted on his brain, carved there as a reminder that he shouldn’t make Kenma sad ever again. The way Kenma sobbed in his arms hurted his heart as a stab wound would do.

 

“Can I eat first?” If Kuroo intended on acting smug, Kenma sure as hell would be twice as nonchalant

 

Kuroo sat back on his ankles and gave Kenma the opportunity to sit up. He did so and stretched his numb limbs above his head, feeling more rested than he had been for too long. Perhaps tears were soul renewing or something of sorts.

 

Kuroo reached for the breakfast bowl before Kenma had the opportunity to do it himself. The smugness lingered on his expression when he delivered it to Kenma’s waiting hands. 

 

“You won’t get your love confession if you keep being  _ this _ self satisfied.” Kuroo had the audacity to pout while Kenma shoved a spoon full of chocolate cereal inside his mouth.

 

Eventually Kuroo got up and laid down on his usual sleeping side while Kenma slowly ate and checked his phone and social networks. Once done, he placed the bowl back on the nightstand and shoved the blanket aside, walking toward the bathroom to wash his face of all the things from the previous night.

 

At some point, after brushing his teeth, washing his face and fixing his hair, he went back to their bedroom. He had no idea what time it was, but the fact that it was weekend exempted him from knowing. Kenma crossed his arms and touched his hips on the doorframe, sweatpants hanging low and oversized sweater covering his fingers.

 

“What do you plan on doing today?” Kenma dreaded asking that.

 

He dreaded the possibility of Kuroo saying he had to study, saying he had a huge book to read and make notes about. Saying he would go out to see Bokuto and leaving him alone after all this time without an ounce of attention.

 

“Be lazy with me.” Kuroo patted the vacant space beside him invitingly, the self loving smile back on his face once more.

 

Kenma walked back to his bed on a leisure pace, not quite well knowing what to expect. Shrugging, he laid on the bed on his usual place only to be straddled by Kuroo seconds later. The blonde blinked, totally taken aback and confused by the fast movement Kuroo did in order to sit on his legs. He wondered if he should reboot his brain once again.

 

“Do you feel loving enough to express your feelings with words?” Kuroo looked dead serious, eyes travelled through Kenma’s face on a studying gaze.

 

Kenma didn’t know how to reply. He was still upset at Kuroo, of course he was. A night of cuddles and apology requests were good, but they weren’t enough to heal everything. So, he didn’t reply.

 

Instead the blonde reached out, grabbed Kuroo by the back of his neck and kissed the parted, expectant lips. Kuroo tasted sweet from the toothpaste that still lingered on his mouth, and he felt bold enough to lightly part his lips and pass his tongue on Kenma’s lower lip on a feather-like feeling. Kenma answered with a small gasp of his own. That action separated his lips enough for Kuroo to force his tongue inside Kenma’s hot mouth. Not that he would even complain.

 

The younger moved his hands through Kuroo’s hair pushing at the shorter parts hard enough to make Kuroo give out a soft moan of his own, dulled by Kenma’s mouth on his. Kenma could feel himself going pliant each passed second.

 

Descending his lips, Kuroo shed kisses and bites on the expanse of Kenma’s neck, licking some specially nasty bites. Kenma mewled, pushed Kuroo’s hair between his knuckles and shivered. The black haired shifted on top of Kenma, sneaked his arms inside Kenma’s sweater and invested on Kenma’s right earlobe. The reaction was instantaneous, Kenma shaked even more and a barely contained sob went past his lips. His ears were his weakest point and Kuroo knew that since the beginning.

 

It was too much. Everything felt like too much, specially considering how touch starved Kenma had found himself in. His neck and right ears burned with Kuroo’s touches and his noisy mind, usually buzzing with thoughts, fell silent. Kenma’s body fell totally pliant from the ministrations, moans and gasps left his thoughtfully kissed lips like the most sinful symphony.

 

Kenma dropped from the sky and he was glad for it.

 

Kuroo bit his neck one more time before changing tasks. He raised Kenma’s shirt, exposed his slightly defined stomach and pink nipples. The smaller moaned in expectation, waited eagerly for the kisses to come, the idea of being indulged with Kuroo playing with his body a pleasant and thrumming image inside his head.

 

He waited, but nothing came. Taken by confusion, Kenma was about to sit up when Kuroo did the unexpected.

 

Placed his swollen lips on Kenma’s soft belly and blew.

 

Kenma screamed out of surprise and joy. “Kuroo, no!”

 

Sadly, the taller stood his ground on his attack, a smile gracing his lips before giving the next strike. Laughing, he blew raspberries across his stomach, next to Kenma’s belly button. The extreme tickling feeling was overwhelming in a totally different way from what they were doing earlier. Kenma had zero strength to fight him off, all he could do was shake his limbs like a dying beetle. Legs and arms flailing around him at an useless attempt to drive Kuroo away, he laughed and screamed from the top of his lungs.

 

At some point the air lacked for both of them, Kuroo giggled with fondness while looking up. Kenma’s skin was softly red and covered with a thin coat of drool. The blonde had his hair completely messed up, a huge smile decorating his face alongside red cheeks. It was deeply endearing so he could do nothing but laugh when Kenma adopted a betrayed expression, a badly built pout graced his lips.

 

It didn’t took Kenma too long to laugh again. Unusual chuckles of joy bubbled through his throat like soda and he let them out. Kuroo rested his chin on Kenma’s ribs, not letting all his head’s weight over the blonde but the enough to get some rest for his neck.

 

Kenma painted a gorgeous picture like this, flushed and liveful with happiness. That’s how Kuroo wanted to see him every single day of their lives.

 

“I love you.” 

 

Kuroo’s awestruck expression only added to the raw way he spoke out his love. Between giggles and shaky breaths Kenma looked at him, tears of delight leaving his eyes like small crystals. His eyes were out of focus and he couldn’t look at Kuroo without blurting out a chuckle.

 

_ This isn’t such a bad apology gift _ , Kenma thought between his giggles, brain numb from the exchange between pleasure and euphoria this fast.

 

“I love you too.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the fuel of this writer!! tell me your thoughts, if you liked the fic, the way these two built their relationship and how they handled things. tell me about kuroken!  
> follow me on twitter [dazaionice](https://twitter.com/dazaionice) for more fics, anime headcanon and drawings! my commissions are open and the informations are on my twitter pinned.


End file.
